


Saturday

by Sincestiel



Series: One Week [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, M/M, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincestiel/pseuds/Sincestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel opens the door for Dean on Saturday afternoon, he doesn't get a verbal hello.  In fact, Dean doesn't say anything.  Methodically, almost like he's been planning it, he steps inside, closes the door behind them, and then pins Castiel to the wall in the entryway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> This is just smut. Not sorry.

When Castiel opens the door for Dean on Saturday afternoon, he doesn't get a verbal hello. In fact, Dean doesn't say anything. Methodically, almost like he's been planning it, he steps inside, closes the door behind them, and then pins Castiel to the wall in the entryway.

And they don't move for quite some time. Dean's lips are urgent as they take Castiel's, his mouth fire as it burns its way over Castiel's jaw and down his neck. And all Castiel can do is tilt his head back in submission, surrender to Dean's persistent hands as they bare his chest and then move down to work on his pants.

He's hard and aching already and part of him wants Dean to just go for it. Pull him out and jerk him hard and fast. Or fall to his knees and… the thought is cut off by the pleasure pain of teeth nipping just under his collarbone. And if Castiel had known how good this could feel, how talented Dean is with his mouth, he probably wouldn't have spent so much of their time facedown.

Castiel's shirt is only clinging by one button at the bottom, precariously draping his shoulders as his chest heaves, and Dean's tongue is flicking wickedly over a nipple when Dean finally speaks.

"Too fast?" He asks, cool air rushing over Castiel's hardened nub and sending a shudder down his spine.

Yes, he thinks. Yes because any minute now he's going to shatter, fall apart under Dean's onslaught. And he's not even sure he cares.

"No, god no," is what he says, voice rough and thready, because if Dean doesn't get his pants down right this second, Castiel is in danger of embarrassing himself by shooting inside his underwear.

Dean chuckles, dark and dirty, and then he pushes Castiel's jeans down with one hand and rolls his shirt off with the other, lips still working carefully over Castiel's chest as his clothes puddle at their feet, "Good, because I need to taste you, Cas."

Castiel groans and then lets out a breathy laugh, "You already are," and Dean licks a stripe from one nipple to his sternum as if to prove the point.

"Not like this," Dean replies, and then his hands shove Castiel's underwear down and they fall as well. And then Castiel is just naked. It strikes him then that he's never been completely naked with Dean like this. In the aftermath, sure, but never during. He likes the feeling. Particularly because Dean is still fully dressed and something about that pushes his buttons in all the best ways. He feels vulnerable but worshipped as Dean's fingers dance almost reverently over his exposed skin.

"Wanna suck you, baby. Gonna let me?"

Castiel can only nod because wow. He'd been a little bold with his text. And he'd meant it. But he'd thought it would be preceded by dinner. Or a movie. That they'd hide behind some sort of pretext. He kind of likes it better this way.

"Yeah," Dean breathes into his skin, mouth moving lower as he slips to his knees. And Castiel makes the mistake of looking down, sees Dean's too green eyes staring up at him as a warm palm rubs at his cock. It's almost too much and he throbs threateningly. But Dean seems prepared for that, and pulls away before Castiel can ruin the moment.

"Easy. At least let me get my mouth on you first. Haven't done this without a condom in a while and I want to feel you before you blow."

Castiel huffs out a wavering, "Okay," and then turns his gaze to the ceiling. Which might also end up being a mistake, because there's no warning then before Dean wraps a hand around him and swirls his tongue over the tip. 

Castiel gasps and jerks and Dean moans, his mouth chasing Castiel down and closing around the tip. Castiel's hips hitch, pushing himself farther into the warmth of Dean's mouth, but Dean doesn't complain, he takes it and places his hands on Castiel's hipbones, encouraging more.

In a matter of seconds, Castiel is fucking into Dean's mouth and Dean is humming appreciatively every chance he gets. And Castiel just closes his eyes, fingernails digging into the wall as he tries to hold off his orgasm.

He's never, in his entire life, felt something so amazing. The way Dean's tongue rolls perfectly around him. The feel of Dean's hands cupping and massaging his balls. Those plump lips pulled over teeth. The way Dean's spit slides down his shaft. It's heavenly and Castiel only lasts a few minutes before he feels the first warning pulse of his cock.

"Dean-" he chokes out, but that's the only intelligible thing that passes his lips before he starts to come.

And Dean just sucks him through it all, rhythm picking up at the height of Castiel's orgasm and then slowing as the last few drops are wrung from his sweaty and shaking body.

He doesn't know how he stays upright after that, but he manages, and after a few more soft kisses around his groin, Dean stands to join him. His mouth tastes different now, Castiel thinks as Dean's tongue slides against his own. And it takes a few minutes for him to register that Dean tastes like him now. A mixture of his come and Dean. Then Castiel's tongue is diving deeper, exploring enthusiastically, searching out as much of the flavor as he can.

Finally, Dean pulls away, smiling softly as he reaches up to brush Castiel's hair off of his forehead. "That was great," he says. And Castiel believes he means it.

Castiel nods in agreement and then grips Dean's waist and guides him backwards, "My turn."

The way Dean bites his lip as he lets himself be moved – anxious and almost greedy even – makes Castiel wonder how long it's been since someone offered to suck him off. Part of him wants to ask. But then his mind drifts to Crowley – the way the man had looked at Dean as if he really just wanted to see him bleed – and he thinks he probably doesn't want to know any details concerning what Dean does with his clients.

He pushes thoughts of others away as Dean falls to the couch in the living room and Castiel situates himself at Dean's feet.

Dean cocks his head to the side when Castiel makes no move to touch him after that. And it takes a minute, but he seems to get it in a way no one's ever gotten Castiel before.

"Unzip me," Dean says, authoritative but also strangely gentle. Castiel complies immediately, but goes no farther and Dean smirks at him, nods more to himself than Cas.

"Gonna do just what I tell you, aren't you? Well come on then, get me out. Just through the opening though. Just want my dick out for you, sweetheart."

Castiel inhales sharply, face turning what has to be a very unattractive red. But god. The way Dean talks to him. It makes him feel beautiful and filthy at the same time.

His hands are shaking when he peels Dean's fly open. And he's a little surprised to find Dean's naked skin underneath. No underwear. But when he looks up at Dean in slight confusion, Dean just cocks an eyebrow and shrugs.

"Easier that way."

It's on the tip of Castiel's tongue to ask 'for whom?' But he doesn't. Doesn't want to know if Dean's been with anyone else today. Doesn't even really care because Dean is here with him now. Dean is choosing to be here, even without the promise of pay. And that's good enough. Castiel isn't part of that anymore. He isn't a paycheck for Dean. He's a reprieve… or so he hopes.

Dean's cock is probably the prettiest one Castiel has ever seen. And he watches a lot of porn, so that's saying something. It isn't overly long or thick. But it's just the right size to fit in Castiel's hand. Perfect for his mouth too, he thinks. Uncut. Hard. Leaking just a little at the tip. So very pretty.

He wants to lick at that little drop of fluid pooling in Dean's foreskin, but Dean hasn't given him permission. So he lowers the length and lets it rest against Dean's jeans, pulling his hands back into his own lap.

"Such a good boy, Cas. And you're eager for it, can see it in your face. God, you can't take your eyes off my dick, can you?"

And it's true. Castiel's been staring at it since the moment he uncovered it. But he doesn't stop because Dean sounds pleased about his attention.

"Gonna make you wait, just a little bit. Come up here, baby," Dean intones in a low voice, reaching out to guide Castiel closer by the shoulders. Very carefully, Dean brings Castiel's head toward his lower stomach, pushing his own shirt up and out of the way a little.

"Right here, Cas. Just your lips. Slow and easy."

At first Castiel doesn't understand what it is that Dean wants, and he just presses his mouth into the warm, tight skin. But when his mouth meets Dean's stomach, the desire to kiss and lick at the flesh is overwhelming and he finds himself doing just that. And Dean praises him softly.

"Like that, sweetheart. Fuck, baby. Your mouth drives me crazy. Always wanted to slip my dick between your lips. Used to have you laid out, sweaty and open under me and all I could think about was if you'd suck my cock for me if I asked nicely enough."

Castiel groans against Dean's stomach and feels Dean's cock nudge his chin when Dean shivers at the sound. Yes, he wants to say, he would have. Wouldn't have dared to say no to anything Dean asked of him. That was the reason he was so firm with his rules in the beginning. Because he knew the first time he saw Dean that he'd be hard pressed to deny the man anything he wanted.

Now though, there aren't any rules. Because this isn't business. This is just them and over a year's worth of desire burning between them. And Dean can have whatever he wants.

Dean seems to tire of the teasing after just a few short minutes, and then he pushes down lightly on the top of Castiel's head, moving him toward the tip of Dean's cock.

"Can't wait anymore," he pants out, using one hand to hold his dick out and the other to move Castiel's head into position, "Gonna be gentle though. Nothing you don't want, Cas. Don't forget that, okay? But just… just suck. Right on the head."

Castiel nods, narrows his eyes in determination, and latches on, suckling softly just at the head of Dean's cock. His tongue pushes tentatively at the foreskin and he gets his first taste of Dean. And his brain promptly melts. Any thoughts he had of attuning himself to Dean's responses and doing this perfectly are lost to him. All he can think is more. And now.

His hands come up to grab at Dean's thighs, trying to ground himself as he soars with the taste and feel of Dean on his tongue, swirling around his mouth. And he's moving lower, taking Dean even deeper, without any command. But Dean doesn't admonish him. Instead, he relaxes, moves the hand that was gripping his base, and gives Castiel free reign.

"That's it. Love it, don't you? Look so good on your knees for me, Cas. Naked and so willing. Suck me down, baby. Feels so good."

Dean's running commentary should be kind of silly. But Castiel loves it, thrives under the physical and verbal attention. He's mindless in his pursuit of Dean's pleasure. Just wants to hear all the pretty sounds that fall out of that mouth. Just for him. Only for him.

The denim of Dean's jeans is rough under his fingers and it's glorious. Reminds him just how exposed he is and how it's for Dean's enjoyment. And the thought causes him to get a little too enthusiastic. He chokes almost violently when he sinks down too far onto Dean's cock. But Dean's body shudders at the feel of his throat convulsing and Castiel doesn't hate the feeling as much as he'd thought he might. Actually, he kind of likes it. It makes him feel used and obscene and he does it again.

"Fuck, Cas. God. Just gonna gag yourself on it? Need it that bad, baby?" Dean's voice is dropping even lower now, almost inaudible as he gets closer and closer to coming. Castiel really likes him like this.

Suddenly, Dean reaches down, fingers stumbling across Castiel's face until they find his chin. And then his face is being tilted up, forced into eye contact. Dean whimpers, thumb rubbing over and catching on Castiel's bottom lip where it's tucked and pulled tight around Dean's cock.

And then, on the next upward stroke, his teeth graze the underside of the tender flesh and Dean goes completely motionless, the first rush of come shooting out over the back of Castiel's tongue.

One, twice, three times Dean pulses, eyes never leaving Castiel's. And then he pulls out abruptly, the last few dribbles falling out over Castiel's lips and chin.

"So pretty, baby," Dean says as he rubs his ejaculate into Castiel's skin and Castiel almost preens under the compliment.

For several minutes they stay just like that. Castiel naked with semen drying on the bottom half of his face, and Dean fully dressed with his cock hanging out. Castiel closes his eyes and leans into the press of Dean's fingertips, and Dean just keeps rubbing himself into Castiel's face.

Castiel thinks it should be more disgusting than it is. But it's just not. And he doesn't even recoil when Dean scoots forward and leans over to lick at the mess on his face, cleaning him up.

*

The shower is warm but lonely. Dean is downstairs moving about the kitchen, and Castiel thinks he can smell bacon frying. It's nice, knowing Dean feels comfortable enough to cook at his house. But Castiel just wishes Dean had accepted his invitation to join him in the shower.

But Dean hadn't even batted an eye when he'd said no the first time, so Castiel didn't push. But Dean had shooed him toward the bathroom with a pat to his ass and a promise that soon they'd share as many showers as Castiel wants.

He finds it funny how Dean keeps wanting to take things slow. As if blowjobs and comeplay right after a second date is slow. Or as if he hasn't spent months with his fingers and various other objects up Castiel's ass. But, as humorous as it is, Castiel understands it. 

Before doesn't count anymore. They're sharing an intimacy now that was never there when Castiel was paying him. This is real; that was not. And there's no need to rush things. Of course, they know each other on a more physical level than most people who start dating. So things are progressing in a different order than they might under other circumstances. But they can still pace themselves. Save a little bit for later.

Castiel finishes his shower as quickly as he can, and when he steps out, he's surprised and pleased to find that Dean has laid out not only his towel, but a set of pajamas too. Like Castiel needs someone to take care of him.

He's smiling when he steps into the kitchen, freshly washed and wearing what Dean picked out for him. And Dean returns his smile from across the room where he's fixing plates of eggs and bacon.

"Sorry about the breakfast for dinner thing. It's the only meal I'm really good at."

Castiel responds with, "It smells delicious," and moves to help with plating the food.

But Dean waves him away, indicating that he should take a seat at the table.

"I got it. Just sit. Milk or juice?"

They eat in relative silence, Dean's foot moving up and down Castiel's calf absently. And Castiel thinks his face might break if he let himself smile as big as he wants. It's just so… domestic. He's tempted to ask Dean to stay the night. But he's pretty sure Dean would say no and he would rather not be rejected twice in one night.

It doesn't matter anyway. Castiel knows that soon enough (no matter where he spends his days) Dean will being spending every night with him. Castiel is going to make sure of it.


End file.
